Justin's Skiploom
Justin's Skiploom is a / -Type Pokemon and the second wild Pokemon Justin caught in the Johto region, and his fourth overall. Biography Skiploom debuted as a Hoppip in Cottonweed Spores! as one of the many of its kind floating around Johto Route 32 and leaving behind spores that cause Justin to get sick. This particular Hoppip infected Justin with paralysis via Stun Spore. Hoppip help's Justin's Pokemon find an assortment of berries to help cure him. Hoppip had warmed up to Justin's Pokemon and joined Justin's team. Justin called on Hoppip in Melody in the Underground! to help him capture a Lapras in Union Cave. Hoppip used Stun Spore and Leech Seed to weaked Lapras, but Justin failed to capture it. In Buggin' Out with Bugsy!, Hoppip battled as Justin's third Pokemon in his Azaela Town Gym Battle against Bugsy. She faced his Scyther and used her ability to float to easily evade attacks. Hoppip hindered and drained Scyther with Stun Spore and Leech Seed before defeating it with Fairy Wind and Tackle. Hoppip was then quickly defeated by Bugsy's Butterfree. In Downtown Goldenrod!, Justin entered Hoppip and Eevee in the underground Goldenrod Rumble mini-tournament. Together, they advanced Justin to the final. Hoppip defeated a Starmie and Lickitung en route. Justin faced Andrew in the final, and Hoppip was his first Pokemon. Hoppip fell to Andrew's Granbull, unable to handle its raw power despite weakening her. Justin called on Hoppip in Bug Sport! to help him capture a Bug-Type for the National Park Bug Catching Contest. Justin and Hoppip came across a powerful Scyther, but Hoppip was able to blow him back with Fairy Wind and paralyze him with Stun Stun Spore. Justin caught the Scyther, and they won the Bug-Catching Contest. Hoppip soon after participated as Justin's choice for the Grass Tournament between Grass Turf! and Windswept Seeds!. Together they advanced to the semifinals defeating a Cacnea and a Nuzleaf. During the semifinals, Hoppip faced Devon's Servine and learned Acrobatics to win the battle. In the final, Hoppip faced Cynthia's Roselia and was overwhelmed. She subsequently evolved into Skiploom and used her new power to defeat Roselia and win Justin the tournament. In The Ghost at the Nightmare Feast!, Skiploom battled first in Justin's Ecruteak, Gym Battle against Morty. Skiploom faced Morty's Spinarak and defeated it Acrobatics and paralyzing it with Stun Spore. Skiploom then faced Morty's Gengar, who put it to sleep via Hypnosis before Skiploom could paralyze it. Skiploom was then defeated by the effects of Nightmare and multiple Shadow Balls. Justin had Skiploom battle second in his rematch against Morty in Forbidden Sleep!. Skiploom faced Morty's Noctowl who had been forbidden from using Hypnosis but Murkrow's Taunt. Skiploom paralyzed Noctowl with Stun Spore and hammered it with Acrobatics. However, Skiploom could not knock out Noctowl in time for the effects of Taunt to wear off. Noctowl put Skiploom to sleep with Hypnosis and overcame paralysis to land two Air Slash attacks and defeat Skiploom with Sky Attack just as She was about to wake up. Moves Used Related Articles Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon